It is known to use a wire duct to route wires in an enclosure. Typically rectangular ducts are used to route wires inside the enclosure. Rectangular ducts, however, are fastened to the panels of the enclosure without abutting the corner of the panels of the enclosure. As a result. internal space behind the duct is wasted. Angled wire ducts have also been used to route wires in an enclosure. The prior angled wire ducts are formed from multiple pieces and require end user assembly where each piece is individually mounted to the enclosure to form a corner wire duct.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a one-piece corner wire duct that is easy to install and is designed to efficiently use the internal space in the enclosure to route wires.